With respect to parallel imaging in fields such as Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), typical array reconstructions improve image signal-to-noise (SNR) by adding more radio-frequency (RF) array channels. In parallel imaging methods, however, the system load increases greater than linearly with the number of channels, where system load refers to the computations required to process the signals from the channels. It is often desirable to reduce the system load for faster reconstruction time or refresh rate, or to permit more complex reconstruction methods within existing system and user limits. Hardware requirements and software sophistication may also be reduced with fewer array channels.
The MRI Devices Corporation 8 channel Neuro-Vascular Array (NVA) employs a user-selectable channel compression from 13 to 8 channels. One configuration uses only 8 head elements. Another configuration uses 5 neck and chest elements along with 3 orthogonal modes from the 8 head elements. The MRI Devices Corporation NVA can be considered a selectable channel reduction that can be used for varying anatomical fields of view.
The Medrad Neuro-Vascular Array and the Gore Cardio-Vascular Array employ combiners to select the field of view provided by more elements than employed channels.
The Siemens TIM array selects modes from a 3-3 noise whitening EIGENCOIL combiner, depending on the parallel imaging factor desired.
Currently, on 32 channel systems, channel sub-selection is often used to reduce reconstruction load. Unfortunately, for a large field of view image, significant information can be lost when the channels are turned off to reduce reconstruction load.
Parallel reconstruction with 32 channels is currently too time consuming for 3D data sets to be easily performed on MR scanners. Further increases in scanner computation power may eventually obviate the need for channel compression. In the meantime, dynamic compression provides good results. Dynamic compression can also carry a low application risk, because it simulates a coil with fewer channels rather than fundamentally changing the reconstruction path.